The Coming, a Max Ride futurefic
by Lerial.R.Shadewing
Summary: 18 years in the future, Maximum and her friends have settled down, Dylan and Maya live with the flock, and everyone has kids. But, when the whitecoats from 2012 start screwing with events taking place in the present 2030 , the children of Max and her friends are tossed into the past, where they meet their parents, who are nothing but kids themselves...
1. Chapter 1

The Coming Storm, A Maximum Ride future-fic.

This is what happens when your kids from the future come to say hi.

Characters~ Takes place 18 years in the future. So, future characters.

Max~ 33 yrs old.

Hope and Raven~ 8 yrs

Fang~ 33 yrs old.

Iggy~ 33 yrs old.

Storm~ 10 yrs

Ella~ 32 yrs old.

Maya~ 33 yrs old. (Sort of)

Violet~ 3 yrs.

Dylan~ 33 yrs old. (Sort of)

Nudge~ 30 yrs old.

C.J~ 6 yrs & Robbie~ 5 yrs

Christen (Nudge's husband) 31 yrs old.

The Gasman~ 27 yrs old.

Angel~ 25 yrs old.

Now, for the story.

Prologue~

Hope gazed stubbornly around the small containment area in which she and her friends had been put in, Hope had only wanted to go out flying without her mom hanging around, to prove she was a good leader and flyer. But now she and her five friends were stuck in a cage-thing.

Hope glanced at Raven; her twin sister was as quiet as their dad, and as comforting. At the moment, Raven was holding Violet in her arms, crooning softly so that the three-year-old wouldn't cry. Hope looked at Storm, her ten-year-old cousin on her mom's side. Storm looked lost, but was sitting next to a very disconcerted Robbie, who had no idea what was happening. A lot like Violet. Violet was also her cousin, on her mom's side. Her mom had a twin and a younger sister. Twins must run in the family, thought Hope as she glanced at her own twin Raven. C.J wasn't much better; he was clinging to Hope's side trying not to cry.

Hope wouldn't blame C.J if he cried, she felt on the verge of tears too. Even though C.J and Robbie weren't related to her by birth, they still felt like family.

"Well, what do we have here?" a woman in a white coat said. Hope flinched, her mom and dad had told her stories of the Whitecoats, and Hope was terrified that the stories were true.

"Children, the break in the space-time continuum must have done more damage than we thought." A man said, peering into the cage. Hope glared at him the way her mom did to her dad when they occasionally argued.

"They are avian-humans, so maybe they can help us get those blasted runaway experiments once and for all." The woman said, smiling at Hope and her friends.

"Alright, tell me if it works." The man said, walking out. Hope watched him leave and glanced back at her friends. Raven was clutching Violet close. Storm held Robbie's hand and C.J was still clinging to Hope's side.

"Hello little ones, who are your parents?" the woman asked in a kind and sweet voice. Hope had learned that the saying 'Stranger Danger' was true, but Violet seemed to want to say something.

"Mommy says we shouldn't talk to strangers." Violet said, inching away from Raven, who struggled to pull her back. Of all of them, Violet was the most curious.

"Well I'm a nice stranger." The woman said. It was Robbie who answered.

"My mom says there aren't any nice strangers." Robbie said, his big dark eyes blazing with fear.

"Well, that's not true, some of us are nice, now who are your parents?" the woman said.

"You don't need to know." Hope snapped. She was scared, but she and learned that if you could portray confidence, sometimes it would come to you. Hope's mom had taught her that.

"Listen kid-" the woman started. But Storm got up and shot a bolt out of his hands, the woman was knocked back. Storm smirked.

"And this is why I am awesome." Storm said proudly. Hope sighed but looked at her cousin.

"Okay, can you zap the door?" Hope asked, Storm nodded gleefully. He lifted up his hands and aimed them at the door. Hope's mom had told her that some of them might get extra abilities. Storm could make lightning come out of his hands, Raven seemed to know strange things, and Violet could hear your thoughts. Hope hadn't gotten any abilities yet. She hoped that she would soon.

"One door zapped." Storm said, stepping back. Hope walked up and pushed it open. The woman lay passed out on the ground, which Hope could relate to. When Storm had first discovered his powers, he had accidentally zapped Hope.

Hope walked out of the door and gestured with her hand for the others to follow. They had to be quick and silent. One lesson all of them had received, when caught, get out as fast as you can. As the six of them walked through the hallway, Raven stopped; Hope stopped as well, and went over to her sister.

"raven, what's wrong?" Hope asked, Raven pointed up. Hope followed her sister's finger. There was a trap door. Not big enough to fly through of course, but they could lift each other out and help the last person standing.

"You are epic!" C.J said, grinning, Raven shrugged.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Hope said to her companions.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Hope pulled herself onto the roof of the place, it was surprisingly big, and the roof was surrounded by trees, trees that stretched out in all directions.

"Hey! A little help here!" Storm called, his irritated voice coming from below, Hope smiled to herself and walked over, she nodded to Raven and the two of them helped to pull Storm out of the trapdoor in the hallway of the School. Or that is what Hope thought it was; the only place that had been described like this had been the School.

But then again there were lots of places that made winged-people and other experiments according to her mom. Hope took in the scenery and frowned. She looked over at her friends, who were getting their bearings.

"Okay everyone, we'll fly around to figure out where we are, and then we'll get home, okay?" Hope said, looking around, Storm snorted in contempt and Hope shot him a look that said 'Do you have a better idea?' when Storm didn't respond, Hope smiled.

Raven picked up Violet and Storm picked up Robbie, the two of the youngest were too young to fly properly, so Hope nodded and they all flapped their wings once or twice to gain height in the air.

Soon they saw smoke in the distance.

"What is that?" C.J asked; his brown eyes were wide as he flapped his brown flecked wings to keep up with the older and more experienced of his friends.

"A fire, we can land and check it out, maybe they can help us." Hope said, angling her wings into a descent.

"Okay, so, who's gonna check it?" Storm asked once they had landed and he had deposited Robbie on the ground.

"Raven, you're the quietest, can you go?' Hope asked her sister, with a nod, Raven put Violet down next to Robbie and disappeared into the brush.

Raven crept along for a while until she found herself in a bunch of bushes along a clearing, some kids, older than her or any of her friends, were sleeping in trees. A dark-haired boy was keeping watch, there was something remotely familiar about him but Raven pushed the thought away.

Fang looked around, making sure there was no one in sight; he heard a faint rustling noise and turned to Max, who was sleeping on the branch next to him. He leaned over and gently shook her awake.

"Max, wake up." Fang whispered, Max murmured and put her head up, opening her eyes, in a second she was alert.

"What? Are there M-Geeks?" Max asked, looking around the clearing.

"No, someone's here." Fang whispered. In the bush, Raven strained to hear what they were saying, she closed her eyes to concentrate, but instead felt someone pull her out of the bush, Raven's eyes snapped open, and she saw that the dark-haired boy was holding her wrists.

"A kid?" Max asked, looking down at Raven, who glared at them.

"Let me go!" Raven hissed, she struggled to yank her hands away but couldn't. the boy was too strong.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed, looking down at Raven, Raven glared more, struggling to pull herself away.

"Hey Raven! What's taking so long?" a voice called louder,

"Fudge." Raven whispered. All of the sudden Hope and Storm burst out of the bush and tackled Fang.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Hope yelled; kicking Fang in the shins, Fang dropped Raven, who scrambled over to her cousin and sister. By this time, the rest of the flock had woken up.

"What, what's happening?" Nudge asked groggily. Hope narrowed her eyes; something was wrong, desperately wrong. Storm held his hands up, ready to shoot out bolts of electricity. That was when it hit Raven.

"No, wait, they're not going to hurt us, and we can't hurt them." Raven said, glancing at her sister, Hope's eyes showed confusion, but she nodded, and shot Storm a warning look.

"Who are you?" Max asked, glaring at the kids, the boy couldn't be more than ten, the girls probably eight or seven. Hope straightened up.

"I'm Hope; this is my sister Raven, and my cousin Storm." Hope said, keeping her voice formal and cool as her mother had taught her.

"Why did you sneak up on us?" Max asked, not sure what to say to these kids, all of the sudden three more of them burst out of the bushes, two were boys with relatively dark skin, the other was a really young girl with blond hair and vivid blue eyes.

Raven was about to say something, but Violet beat her to it.

"Mommy?" Violet asked, her eyes widening as she turned to Maya, who had just gotten up. Raven grabbed her and held her close.

"Sorry Vi, that's not your mom, not yet." Raven whispered to the crying three-year old.

"Mommy? What?" Maya asked, looking confused, it was then when it hit Hope.

"Um, weird question, what year is it?" Hope asked, looking around sheepishly, Storm herded C.J and Robbie to him.

"2012, why?" Nudge answered, Hope froze, so did Storm, Raven looked at them sadly.

"Fudge." Hope said,


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

"Alright, who are you?" Max asked, looking down at Hope and her friends, there was something vaguely familiar about the way Hope and Raven looked.

"I-I'm Hope, that's my sister Raven, that's Storm, that's Violet, and they're C.J and Robbie." Hope said; Storm rolled his eyes, Hope shot him a look which said; do you have any better ideas? Storm stuck his tongue out at Hope, who ignored it.

"Why were you creeping around?" Fang asked; Hope looked up at him; her father looked a lot different now then he did where Hope was from.

"We wanted to find out where we are." Hope said, looking at her friends in a silent warning for them not to speak. Storm saw her expression and yawned. Hope had the compulsive urge to punch him in the face.

"You don't know?" the Gasman asked, he grinned and jumped down from his tree.

"No, we were flying and then were in a cage." Hope explained.

"Back up, flying? You kids have wings too?" Maya asked, Max shot her an annoyed look.

"Yeah." Hope said, she unfolded her brown wings with the black primaries, Storm unfolded his grey wings, and the others unfolded theirs as well.

"Are you guys related to us?" Angel asked, she looked down at them frowning, these kids had heavily guarded minds, and it would be hard to read them.

"Um, that's the problem;I think we're from the future." Hope said sheepishly,

There was a long pause.

"You've got to be kidding me." Max said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're not joking, the year where we're from is 2030." Hope said, looking at the flock earnestly.

There was another long pause.

"Are you guys our kids?" Nudge asked, she looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Yeah." Hope said, looking down.

"OMG, who's who? I bet those two are my kids!" Nudge squealed, looking at C.J and Robbie, Robbie smiled and ran over, hugging Nudge. C.J looked confused, but a look from Storm told him it was okay and he went over to Nudge just like his brother.

"Why did she call me mommy?" Maya asked Hope, who shrugged,

"You and Dylan are her parents," Hope said nonchalantly, Dylan and Maya shot confused looks at each other.

"I'm Iggy's son, and the oldest!" Storm announced proudly, Iggy grinned,

"Ha, in your face Max!" Iggy said, grinning. "Wait, how do you look?" Iggy asked; his brow furrowing.

"He's a mini-you!" Nudge said, picking up Robbie. Iggy grinned, Max turned to Hope and Raven. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no," Max said, her eyes shocked, Hope shuffled the ground with her left foot.

"Hi mom." Raven said, looking at Max, "Hi dad." She said to Fang. Fang looked at Max and smirked. Max saw his expression and glared.

"My kid's the oldest." Iggy stated proudly, Storm grinned.

"So you're bragging that you had sex before us?" Fang said dryly. Iggy blinked and ran a hind through his hair.

"Maybe…" Iggy said, grinning more. Maya and Dylan were still shooting WTH looks at each other, while Violet hugged Maya.

"Wait, who is the father of Nudge's kids?" Max asked, looking over at Nudge, who stopped talking.

"He's named Christen, he's normal." Hope said, looking over at Nudge. Nudge smiled slightly.

"Okay, who's the mom of Iggy's kid?" Max asked, looking slightly weirded out.

"I have a name!" Storm said, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Aunt Ella." Raven replied, standing a bit off with her hands in her pockets. Max turned to Iggy.

"Wow, okay, didn't see that one coming." Dylan said, looking surprised.

"This is insane." Max said, looking exasperated, Fang shrugged and looked at her with a small smirk. Max punched him in the arm.

"Maybe, we heard the whitecoats talking about a space-time-something, and that was why we were here." Hope said, as much as she liked seeing her parents younger, she wanted to get home to the parents she knew and recognized.

"Time-traveling, who knew?" the Gasman said, he and Iggy slapped high-fives.

"What about me?" Angel asked, curiosity in her blue eyes.

"You had a boyfriend, but you left him 'cause he was cheating." Hope said, looking at Angel, in this timeline, Hope was a year older than Angel, which was really confusing.

"What about Gazzy?" Nudge asked, Robbie and C.J were smiling.

"He has a fiancée." Hope said, she was tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Max must have seen this, and however reserved her feelings were for her daughters, they were kids, and she needed to care for them.

"Alright, we stay the night here, then we can talk more in the morning about getting you six back to your own time." Max said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Max woke up to singing. She groggily lifted her head and saw Raven and Hope sleeping next to her. Max narrowed her eyes and moved away.

"You can't fight destiny Max,' Max's voice broke in; Max rolled her eyes, both physically and mentally. She looked around, there on the ground, was Violet, who was apparently the daughter of Maya and Dylan. Max didn't see that one coming. But it did work out, put the annoying clones together and all.

Violet was singing a perfect replica of Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep.' Which was extremely hard to sing, Max slipped down out of the tree and Violet, apparently hearing her, looked up.

"Hai Aunt Max." Violet said. Max bit her lip.

"Hi Violet, why do you think that I'm your aunt?" Max asked, looking down at the three-year-old.

"Cuz mommy is your twin sister, right?" Violet said, she looked up at Max with bright blue eyes that matched Dylan's. Max nodded, that must have been the story her future self had told the kids. Stop it Max, this is impossible, Max thought.

'Some thought that avian-human life-forms were impossible.' Max's voice broke in.

'Shut up voice.' Max thought. Max sat down, trying to come up with a plan of what to do next.

"Why are there two voices in your head?" Violet asked, Max froze.

"You can hear them?" Max asked, Violet nodded, right now, Max was reminded a lot of Angel, who was sleeping on one of the top branches.

Max got up and walked over to the tree, unfolding her wings she flew up and nudged Hope.

"Get up, we have to leave soon." Max said, Hope opened her eyes and yawned. With Max's hair and Fang's eyes, there was no doubt who Hope's parents were. Max landed and waited for Hope.

"Aren't we going to wake the others?" Hope asked, looking up at Max.

"No, not yet, is Violet a telepath?" Max said, turning to Hope. Hope nodded.

"Yeah, three of us have powers." Hope said, she looked minorly downcast. Max wondered why.

"Okay, Violet and who else?" Max asked, as freaked out by the situation she was, Max had to admit she was curious about the flock's future.

"Storm can fire electricity-bolt-things out of his hands, and Raven can sense things that others can't, like portals and other-dimension-stuff." Hope said, Max looked down at her daughter.

"Alright, wake your friends up, we're going to my mom's house, she and Jeb might know how to get you six home." Max said decidedly, Hope nodded and opened her wings to fly up to get the others.

"Max." came a male voice, Max jumped slightly, only to see it was Fang.

"Jesus Fang, don't sneak up on me like that." Max said, shooting Fang and annoyed look.

"Apparently it runs in the family," Fang said, gesturing to Raven, who had just woken up and was talking quietly to Violet.

"This won't happen, you know, now that we know about it, it won't happen." Max said, pissed off at Fang's response.

"If anything had changed, we wouldn't exist, we'd poof out of existence, and therefore, our birth will still occur." Raven said, looking up at Max and Fang. Fang smirked at Max at this, and Max punched him lightly.

"Everyone's up." Hope said, walking over.

"She's a mini-you." Fang said quietly, though the amusement in his tone was hard to miss. Max shot a glare at the smirking Fang and turned to her now much larger flock.

"We go to Arizona to see Jeb and my mom; we'll leave and get breakfast on the way." Max said, looking around, no one argued. Raven picked up Violet and Storm walked over to get Robbie.

"I'll carry him." Nudge said, looking down at her son with adoration. Robbie smiled big, and Storm shrugged. Max knew perfectly well that since Robbie and Violet were only four and three years old, their wings wouldn't work well enough to fly long distances.

Max flapped her wings and prepared for one heckuva long flight.


End file.
